Haru's Imprisonment
by unchartedroads
Summary: Imprisonment by the Fire Nation from Haru's perspective. One-shot.


**I recently decided to rewatch the whole Avatar series, starting from the very beginning. Last night as I was watching episode six of the first season, I was curious about the imprisonment from Haru's perspective. It's a bit rough, but I thought I'd share it anyway. I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor the dialogue from Katara's entrance onward.**

The blunt end of the spear prodded Haru hard in the back, causing him to fall. He let out a loud breath as his palms and knees hit the cold metal.

"Get up, Earthbender," the guard growled.

Haru looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, teeth clenched in fury. He straightened his back and put his weight on his feet, standing and rejoining his place in line with the others.

A man walked over to the group. He had straight, gray hair, a severe-looking goatee, and small eyes. "Well, what do we have here?" He stepped toward Haru, and cocked his head to the side. The man was so close that Haru could smell his foul breath. Fire leapt out of his fingertips and he reached forward as if to touch and burn Haru's face. "More earthbenders?" The fire extinguished and he took a step backward and directed his voice to the whole line, which consisted of three other men and two women. "Guests, welcome to your new home. I am your Warden. Now if you would all please take a look at your surroundings."

They were on a ship, a big metal rig. Water surrounded it on all four sides. The realization of it all sunk in, and Haru looked into the frightened eyes of his fellow benders.

"That's right," the Warden said, almost smugly. "The ship is made of metal, and there is no earth for you to bend. Your skills are rendered useless here, Earthbenders. Guards, take them to their quarters."

The guards directed the line forward. Haru felt naked without the ability to bend, and his feet longed for solid ground. The others in the line were following the guards silently, but when the woman in front of him turned to the side, Haru saw that dirt-streaked tears were running down her face.

There were people everywhere, all in the same itchy, brown shift Haru had been forced to put on. He was immediately affected by the strong feeling of sadness here. Only a few looked up at the new arrivals, and his eyes met those of a familiar green color...

"Father," Haru whispered, and then it turned into a shout. "Dad!" He ran into Tyro's arms.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Tyro pulled back, hands on his son's shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "Your mother-"

"She's alright, Father," Haru said, and Tyro relaxed, holding his son again.

"What a beautiful family reunion," said one of the guards snarkily, dropping a tray with bowls on it to the ground. A strange porridge-type liquid sloshed out onto the tray, but the hungry people grabbed the now half-full bowls regardless.

"We have to do something," Haru hissed into Tyro's ear, but his father would have none of it.

"Our goal is to survive, Haru."

xxx

Haru was suffocated by metal and ocean. If only there was something they could do. As he gazed into the hopeless faces around him, his mind became more certain that they were stuck on the rig with no chance of being rescued.

Until Katara came.

"Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage!" Katara raised a fist.

Haru watched her closely, admiring her bravery. She got herself arrested just to rescue these earthbenders, something no one else would have done.

"So remember your courage, Earthbenders. Let us fight for our freedom!" Katara looked around after finishing her speech, her eyes fierce, but there was no response from the audience. Haru looked down, ashamed.

The next day, there was a commotion, and all of the earthbenders came around to see what was going on. Katara and Sokka were standing near a large vent, and the guards were surrounding them with spears.

"Katara, stop!" Tyro said. "You can't win this fight!"

Haru opened his mouth in shock.

"Listen to him well, child," the Warden appeared, flocked by Fire Nation guards. "You're one mistake away from dying where you stand."

Haru swallowed hard, fearing for Katara's life. All of a sudden, the metal ground beneath them started to quiver, and then shake violently. A black stream lifted into the air from the vent and coal showered over them. Haru could only look in amazement down at the coal on the ground, until a small figure leapt out of the vent and landed on the pile of coal. Aang.

"Here's your chance!" yelled Katara. She held a rock high into the air.

Haru headed toward her, but his father's arm stopped him. The other earthbenders retreated, and Haru heard the evil laugh of the Warden. "Look at these black, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago!"

That was it. Haru closed his eyes tight. The sound of blood pumped loudly in his ears, but his body knew what he had to do. And that's when he let the first coal rock fly, straight at the back of the Warden's head. He glared at the ship's host, twirling three rocks in the air with his fingers. _Game on_.


End file.
